Dreams
by Akabane's Pet
Summary: You dream about a man... You lust over him... What happens when your dreams come true? This is a fic for those who fantasize Saitou...


**Title:** Dreams

**Author**: **bLaCkmEiRy**

**Rating**: NC- 17

**Anime**: Rurouni Kenshin

**Genre**: Romance, Hentai

**Pairing**: Saitou x OC

Dreams, they hunt me down like a prey. For months now after I arrived here in the land of the rising sun, every night, I wake up panting, hanging, unfulfilled, empty. The feeling of waking up with sweat, feeling myself aroused from it, even as I look down, I am soaked with my own essence.

They would never fail to leave me wondering what they really mean. Why do I suddenly feel lust for the man in my dreams? Who is he? Why is he in my dreams when I am certain that I have not met him before? Is he even real or I am just going insane? Could it be an illusion? Could he be the man for me?

Yet, no matter how much I tried to keep him out of my mind, his image would always creep back. His face was a blur to me but I know to myself he is someone to be adored.

In my dream, I will always see him, standing at my bedside. Then he will touch me in places that makes me burn inside, his hot breath whispering words that reflect his affections for me and we will make love. Everything felt so real but whenever I feel myself nearing something, something my body hungered, something that will quench the searing thirst of my well-being, I wake up.

Again, tonight, I will go to my bed. Hoping, wishing that maybe this time I may get a peaceful slumber, without the interference of that sinful dream. Now I lay in my favourite nightclothes, I silently prayed to god to bless me so I can sleep. "Kami, please make it go away…" I smiled softly, wishing this would work as I set by my futon and started combing my hair by the desk opposite to it.

"Are you sure you do not wish to see me again?" I almost jumped as I heard the voice from my back, dropping the comb I held.

I slowly turned back. I felt a gasp come out off me as I saw a man a few feet away from me. He was tall lean wearing an open buttoned polo in the shades of night, I could almost see his well muscled chest beneath those tight black shirt. His façade was striking. Eyes are golden and piercing, neck was stalwart, firm jaw, well defined nose and the lips are thin yet inviting.

"W-who are y-you?" I asked shakily at the beautiful stranger. I felt terrified but my body screamed the opposite.

He grinned, like those of a wolf who has cornered its prey and before I could even react, his lips were on mine, devouring me. My instinct was to escape the ordeal and I tried to push him away but his stalwart arms held me to him. His lips were firm and his scent was enthralling, cigarettes and something uniquely him. I felt almost intoxicated by it.

I wanted to stop but my lips were kissing back while my hand found his neck, pulling him to me. Is this what I want? Something's telling me he is the man haunting my dreams, but how do I know when it is a blur?

His tongue licked my lips, begging for entrance and I felt lost. I don't know what to do, unsure if I want this. I felt his hand cup my face while the other made a slight squeeze at my buttocks that made me gasp. Then his tongue, like a dragon, sneaked in. I moaned at the velvety intruder that explored my mouth.

I gained courage and started touching his tongue with mine. Our tongues battled. His hand left and joined the other on my bottom, pushing me up. My legs hugged his waist as he pulled away from our kiss as his lips found my neck that sent bolts to my spine. A naughty tongue tickled the juncture of my neck hauling out a moan from me.

It is almost unbearable, I can feel it inside me again, the feeling that hunted me for days now, burning me inside out, combusting my insides with intense passion and bliss. I finally got bolder, reaching down to the obvious bulge by his pants, caressing almost shyly. I moved down to whisper how I desperately wanted him now, confessing how hot he makes me feel. It made me smile as he answered me with a deep groan.

I let out a small shriek as I was harshly thrown to the futon. The mattress was hot against my skin so was his eyes, burning with lust. With a sly grin on his lips, he gracefully descended to lie on top of me, like what a predator would to its prey. I felt my heart race inside, that to a certain extent, I felt nervous of what he will do next.

"There is no room for anxiety…" I heard him whisper huskily to my ear.

His lips found mine again, in a kiss more intense and yearning than the first. My hand found his neck, pulling him closer to me. My neck was once again his target, nibbling downwards as his hand busied themselves on taking my garment off. My other hand pulled his shirt telling him silently that I wanted them off too.

Oh kami, forgive me for my actions but who could resist such insatiable man?

As if he heard my silent plea, he took his shirt off, a grin seductively playing on his lips as he slowly allow me to gaze at his chiselled torso. I almost drooled at this astonishing site before me.

"Enjoying what you see?" He asked.

I swallowed a moan as I nervously nodded. My face felt like they were burning, I knew I am blushing really hard. His grin widened as he slowly crawled his way to me, he reminded me of a wolf who would strategically ambush his prey. And I sure am lucky to be his prey.

Yet I felt wrong, suddenly. I am not supposed to give myself to him just simply because he was there in my dreams, it would not be right. Right? Maybe we should stop.

"You do not want me stop now, do you?" Before I knew it he was on top of me, licking my earlobe, teasing me. No, I don't want you to stop. But…

"I don't even know you…" I can't stand the interrogating stare of his intense golden orbs. I felt a knuckle by my cheek, forcing me to meet his gaze. He was smiling down at me as he leaned down that our noses met.

"Really? We both know you know me… I haunt you dreams as you haunt mine, my beautiful goddess…" I knew I was blushing. Beautiful Goddess, no one has called me that before, it was intensely flattering.

Our lips once again met, loving each and every friction they made. His hands found my now bare breasts, kneading them sending thousands of electrifying bolts of bliss to my spine down to my toes as I arch toward him, my back leaving the comforts of the mattress to the mercy of his kneading hands. His lips descended to my neck, trailing open-mouthed kisses lower to my chest. I moaned out loud as he found one sensitive peak of my breast, toying them slowly, teasing me even more. My hands moved to his hair, gently tugging them for his teasing to stop yet he paid no mind. He transferred from peak to peak, giving them the same attention as he did the other as a bee would from a flower to the next.

I felt callused yet warm hand parted my legs, caressing my inner thigh. I felt nervous to where his hand is nearing yet I can feel my hunger grow stronger. To my dismay, his lips left the immense teasing of my breast the trailed down to my abdomen. My eyes that were tightly shut opened wide as I felt his tongue on a place I never realized it would be. I bolted up to protest.

"Shh…" was his only reply as he continued his assault.

I could do nothing but grasp the sheets as pleasure over flowed my senses. Biting my lips to stop screams of pleasure. His hands were firm on my hips, keeping me in place as he concentrated with incredible skill on that tongue. I yelped as I felt a long finger enter me working it within me. His tongue was moving harder adding pleasure yet I yelped again as I felt another finger enter me, working his way in and out, scissoring it way, stretching my passage. I heard him lowly groan, sending its vibrations to me, adding to my pleasure.

I feel something building up inside me. I no longer stop my moans. I can feel it coming, for whatever it is it will be my first time to encounter it in my life. I felt as if my body was leaving reality as the feeling gets more intense second by second. Then I suddenly felt myself drop back, realizing suddenly that he stopped his ministrations.

I was about to whine by I was shushed by his lips, my lips locked in a soul-searing kiss. I knew I had moaned as I tasted myself as his tongue battled with mine. He parted away slowly, putting a sole finger to my lips to hush any complain that I will make.

He stood by the end of the futon. I look up to him, pulling my legs together. He made a sexy grin as he seductively moved his hands from his chest down to the band on his pants. I sat there anxiously and await what I am about to behold. His fingers slowly opening the button then the zipper, I bit my lips.

Out of nervousness, I closed my eyes as I fear in what I will see if I open them. I heard a thud, probably his pants were thrown somewhere. Then I felt hands on my knees, slowly parting them. I felt his body going between my parted legs and I still can't find the courage to open my eyes. His lips were on my abdomen, trailing kisses up hauling out my moans of desire. His lips reached my neck then up to my lobes, his tongue caressing them.

"Open those eyes for me…" He whispered huskily.

I did what was told, meeting his golden orbs that bought fire to my well-being. A hand cupped my chin as he bought me up for another soul-searing kiss. I gasped as I felt something long and thick brush by my thigh, so surprised that I stopped kissing him. He pulled away.

He gently held my hand, pulling it down. I bit my lip in expectation. He kneeled between my parted legs giving me access to see where my hand is heading. Down there waits his huge pulsating organ twitching as my hand nears it sensitive head. My heart was beating like a drum as I felt my breath quicken. I let my hand envelope on the huge organ, stroking it gently, loving its hard frame yet velvety texture. I heard him groan, his hips moving with my hand, his hand tightening slightly on his hold against my wrist.

I finally got bolder, stroking him harder making him groan fairly louder than before. He bent down, capturing my lips with his. My thumb, smearing the liquid on his nether head. I heard him hiss as he gently pulled my hand from his manhood. I wanted to protest yet he just kissed me reassuringly. He settled himself on top of me once again.

"Ready?" He asked seductively.

I stared at his lust filled eyes that were staring straight with mine. I nodded to him nervously as I fisted the sheets for I can feel my hands shaking. He smiled gently before leaning down slowly, seizing me with a passionate kiss. His hand snaked between our bodies, taking hold of his manhood. I gasped in between our kisses as I felt his tip at my entrance. And with one thrust he was in me. I shouted, he groaned. He murmured assurance as he kissed reassuringly.

I was in so much pain, if only he was not that big. I tried to stay calm and will myself to get used to him inside me. I moaned softly as his hand started fondling my breast, his thumb toying my nipple until they were hard and yearning. He moved down a little, capturing the sensitive nipple to his lips bring out a rather loud cry of pleasure from me. I bit my lip from his torture as I wriggled my hip unconsciously. I shivered and moaned at the sudden shift.

He kissed me once more before pulling away. I looked at him as he slowly pulled out of me almost to his tip then plunged back inside slowly, building a slow yet deep rhythm. I can still feel some pain yet slowly fading, eaten by the pleasure that ran through my entire body as I shuddered helplessly beneath him. I watched as he thrust above me. His golden orbs were clouded with lust. I looked lower on his abdomen, watching his abs flex with every thrust. He looked really sexy as he slam in me.

I looked him in the eyes once more as I brought my hand up, biting on my knuckles as I felt the familiar pressure build up within me once more.

I am in heaven. I have never imagined that this could be so pleasurable. I can hear him faintly groaning. The sounds of our body slapping at each and every thrust he makes. Sweat covered our bodies. Our breath was anything but calm. I was moaning again and I am not stopping myself. I wanted him and now I have him, I couldn't have wanted more. I hugged my legs to his waist trying to bring more of him to me.

I saw him grin as he took hold of my hips. With a groan he slammed into me, almost brutally. I cried out with pleasure, I knew it was loud and knew that people would have heard me scream from this sinful act. I do not care, what matters now was the stronger and fast building thing within me. My visions was seeing sparks of light as I started to meet his thrust pushing him deeper and harder within me.

It was there again, the feeling of leaving reality. My chest felt like it was constricting, my breathing was halted. My head felt light, then my vision went all white as I came. My muscles was involuntarily contracting as I shuddered as he continued to thrust with me. I heard him groan, his thrusts intensified a notch higher as I felt his organ twitch and pulsate with me. He bent down, biting my shoulders as he rode his orgasm.

One last thrust, he was done. He shifted his weight in one arm and rested his head on my neck.

My heart is beating like there is no tomorrow. I am definitely spent. Finally, after so many frustrating nights of unfulfilled passion, I have finally felt completion that I so longed for.

I must have drifted into my thought and I did not seem to notice that he has been staring at me for quite sometime. I blushed. He pulled out of me as he turned to lay on his back taking me with him. My head is on his robust chest as I listen to his heart that is now steady as a beating drum.

I sighed. It's over. The dreams that haunted came to life and they are now over. Now, I can't help think. Where do we go from here? Since when did it became a 'we'? Will there ever be a 'we'? I don't even know his name, that man who I gave my virginity to. I suddenly felt stupid. I could at least ask is name.

"What's your name?" I asked softly, half wishing that he did not hear and half was screaming for an answer. I cursed myself, I suddenly wanted to slap myself from my stupidity. I felt a hand on my chin that made me look up at him.

"Hajime, Saitou Hajime…" He was smiling.

I suddenly smiled. I do not know why but I did, actually I don't care. All I know is that what I heard made me happy. All the questions were forgotten as he kissed me one last time before we both drifted to sleep.

OWARI


End file.
